Who would have Known
by inlovewithjackson
Summary: Lily and Jackson at home alone. What could possibly happen? Oneshot Lily and Jackson. Possible chapters to come


Disclaimer: I don not own any of these wonderful Disney Channel characters.

Who Would Have Known?

"Sweet niblets! Jackson I have to get ready for the concert! It's not like you have some hot date you have to get ready for, get out of the bathroom!" Miley yelled through the bathroom door at her brother. Tonight was the concert she had been looking forward to for quite some time. Tonight was Hannah Montana's first concert with the Jonas Brothers. She was so excited, now if only she could get into the bathroom. She would use her own but she had been so excited about the concert that she had invited Mamaw Stewart and Aunt Dolly to attend and Aunt Dolly's hair alone needed two hours and Miley had so kindly lent her the use of her bathroom.

"Pipe down will you! I'm finished!" Jackson came out of the bathroom just as Miley raced past him and slammed the door. He walked down the hall and down into the kitchen to get ready for his quiet evening at home. Jackson rarely went to Hannah concerts and instead chose to stay at home enjoying his rare time alone. It's not that he didn't support his sister because he did it's just that hearing the same song over and over again kind of gets on a person's nerves. Besides tonight's concert was being televised so he could watch it during commercial breaks.

"Okay, I'm ready!!" Miley or should I say Hannah called as she came around the corner.

"You gripe at me to hurry up and you were only in there for five minutes!" Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Well I've got it down to a science. Don't be jealous. Hey dad where's Lily?" Miley/Hannah inquired from her father who had just hung up the phone.

"Cue Lily in 3, 2…"

In skated Lily Trescott, only problem, she wasn't dressed in her disguise for the concert. No blue wig, just Lily's long blond locks. No outrageous outfit, just board shorts and a t-shirt. Something had to be up because Lily was normally all ready to go before everybody else. Plus Lily had been looking forward to this concert more than Miley had.

"Sorry Miley, I'm really not feeling well today. I'm not going to be able to make it to the show tonight. But if it's okay with Jackson I thought I could stay here and watch it on TV."

Jackson fell back on the couch. There went his evening alone. Not that Lily was annoying or anything, because technically without Miley there she was pretty mellow. But for some reason he could never say no to Lily.

"Well I guess some company tonight wouldn't be too horrible." Jackson got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to grab sodas and popcorn. If he was going to spend an evening with Lily and Hannah lyrics he was definitely going to need some sustenance.

"Alright hon, we're ready!" Mamaw and Aunt Dolly came into the room dressed with hair bigger than ever. They had been getting closer and had even gotten over the whole Elvis issue.

"Okay you guys, let's go meet the car. Lily don't kill Jackson and Jackson be nice. See you guys after the show. Wish me luck!" Miley/ Hannah yelled as she ran out the door.

"Okay so they're gone but the show doesn't start until seven so what do you want to watch?" Jackson asked Lily as he popped open his soda.

"Whatever you want Jackson, I'm just here to watch the concert." Then Lily laid down on the couch and her feet ever so softly touched Jackson's leg. Suddenly Jackson felt something and hopped off the couch. Maybe it was just static but it was weird and now Jackson felt weird. Lily was his little sister's best friend and that was it. He wondered if Lily had felt anything but he didn't plan on asking her. Besides he had known Lily for a while now and all of a sudden something happens. Not likely so it was probably nothing. He set back down on the couch and started flipping through channels.

"Why is it when you want to stop thinking about something it's always in your face?" Jackson thought as he stopped on the movie channel and watched as Robert Schwartzman kissed Anne Hathaway at the end of "Princess Diaries". As the lights in the garden came on Jackson felt it again. He looked over at Lily and realized she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful and all of a sudden without thinking Jackson leaned over and kissed Lily softly but then felt as if he never wanted to move. Suddenly Lily's eyes opened and looked at Jackson. She didn't jump up or run away but instead leaned up and kissed Jackson.

Soon Lily was up and had put her arms around Jackson. Jackson pulled Lily into his lap. All doubt had left his mind as the smell of the beach came from Lily's hair. Suddenly this girl wasn't Lily Trescott, Miley's best friend but Lily Trescott, a beautiful amazing girl. Their lips met again and Jackson could taste just a hint of Lily's watermelon lip gloss. All of sudden Lily pulled away.

"What about the concert?" Was she serious? He had just pushed away all hesitations and now she wanted to stop to watch his sister jump around on stage. Lily saw the look on Jackson's face and a playful smile crossed her own. She leaned in for another kiss but this one was much more intense. She felt in her toes. She wanted to keep going, to never let him stop but she knew they had to. They needed to slow down. They needed to pace themselves.

Lily laid back down on the couch and pulled Jackson down beside her, wrapping herself in his arms. They fell asleep as the opening notes from Hannah's first song came from the television.

A smile crossed her face as she heard a whisper in her ear. "I love you, Lily Trescott."

"I love you, too, Jackson Stewart."

Thank you everyone for reading.

Now go ahead and comment….you know you want to, but be gentle.


End file.
